


Нехоженной дорогой

by Leshaya, Tinnory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hogwartvengers - Freeform, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnory/pseuds/Tinnory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда стало понятно, что первые ученики, пришедшие в школу после Битвы за Хогвартс, не собираются переступать старые обиды, директор МакГонагалл наняла Ника Фьюри, чтобы разработать новую инициативу для продвижения межфакультетского единства. План был простой: создать класс учеников из разных факультетов и научить их работать в команде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нехоженной дорогой

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom Loki 2013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fandom+Loki+2013).



> Этот фик мы переводили втроём с Leshaya и Альтаир аль Наир, в рамках Фандомной битвы 2013.  
> [ссылка на выкладку ФБ 2013](http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191971615.htm?from=last&nocache=52a24990549a7#653509943)
> 
> Название фика взято автором из [этой песни](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9SIQx7PDZc)
> 
> Сиквел к ["В тени льва"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1594370)

Стив Роджерс надеялся явиться на защиту от тёмных искусств первым, но в дверях класса обнаружил, что Фил Коулсон его опередил. Рейвенкловец терпеливо ждал начала занятий, заняв место за одним из всего лишь восьми столов, расставленных полукругом. Стив расположился поближе к центру и приветственно кивнул.

— Привет, Фил.

Коулсон поднял взгляд от листа пергамента, и его глаза расширились.

— Капитан Роджерс! — голос Фила от удивления скакнул вверх. Стив рассмеялся.

— Только на квиддичном поле. Здесь — просто Стив.

— О! Извини, я просто… — кашлянув, Фил глубоко вздохнул и продолжил гораздо спокойнее. — Я… эм… это честь — оказаться в одном классе с тобой. Я даже не предполагал, что ты тоже здесь будешь.

— Я тоже, — Стив пожал плечами. — До сегодняшнего утра.

— Как и я, — поделился Фил. — Что тебе сказали?

— Тебя выбрали для участия в новой программе для шестикурсников по налаживанию межфакультетских связей, — Стив дословно процитировал речь директора МакГонагал.

— Ага, — раздался третий голос. — То же самое сказали и нам.

Стив и Фил синхронно обернулись и увидели двоих хаффлпаффовцев. Стив встречался с ними обоими на квиддичном поле, так что сразу узнал: Наташа Романова, прославленный ловец команды Хаффлпаффа, и Клинт Бартон, загонщик. Именно ему и принадлежала последняя реплика. Наташа согласно кивнула и, быстро прикинув количество столов, добавила:

— Получается, по два представителя от каждого факультета.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Фил. — Рад, что ваш представлен так отлично.

Хаффлпаффцы обменялись довольными взглядами. Оглядевшись, Клинт заметил:

— Неудивительно, что и ты здесь, Роджерс.

— Роджерс! — крикнул кто-то от дверей.

Стив обернулся и узнал одного из своих сокомандников: расплывшись в широченной улыбке, на него надвигался Тор Одинсон. Объятий было не избежать, так что Стив смело встал им навстречу. Ещё и серию дружеских хлопков по спине получил в качестве бонуса.

— Стив Роджерс, — громыхнул Тор. — Я горжусь тем, что буду представлять Гриффиндор вместе с тобой.

— Аналогично, приятель, — дружелюбно ответил Стив.

— Итак, — сказал Клинт, раскачиваясь на стуле. — Какие предположения насчёт змеюк?

Стив поморщился. Откровенно говоря, ему было всё равно, кто будет представлять Слизерин, если только это будет не…

— О, да вы издеваетесь…

Стиву как будто ледяной водой за шиворот плеснули. Несмотря на то, что он узнал бы этот голос где угодно, Стив отказывался поверить в такую несправедливость, пока, повернувшись назад, собственными глазами не увидел Тони Старка с знакомым презрительным выражением на лице. За ним вечной тенью следовал Брюс Беннер, тихий рейвенкловец, чья близкая дружба с невыносимым слизеринским нахалом не переставала быть предметом нескончаемых пересудов всего ученического состава Хогвартса.

— Хотя даже и не знаю, чему это я тут удивляюсь, — Тони театрально закатил глаза. — Разумеется, на роль Великой Надежды Гриффиндора выбрали Капитана-в-суперштанах.

— Смешно, — отозвался Клинт. — Мы как раз сейчас ломали голову, какую гадость в серо-зелёном галстуке сюда пришлют.

— Ой-ой! Ты задел меня за живое, шмелёнок, — скривился Тони. — Между прочим, такая пылкая любовь к цветам своего факультета пугает.

— Да ладно, Тони, забей, — проворчал Брюс, похлопав его по плечу. — Предполагается, что мы будем налаживать межфакультетские связи, помнишь?

— Я тебе скажу, с кем я бы не отказался заняться налаживанием межфакультетских связей, — Тони многозначительно покосился в сторону Наташи. — Ну как, Романова? Готова в этом году отжигать?

— Мечтай, Старк, — фыркнула Наташа.

— Две последние игры между Хаффлпаффом и Слизерином закончились тем, что мисс Романова поймала снитч, — напомнил Фил.

— Да, я предпочитаю быть сзади, — беззаботно отмахнулся Тони. — Вид куда как приятнее.

Клинт гневно ощетинился, но Наташа придержала его за локоть и мотнула головой — оно того не стоит.

— Старк, — вмешался Тор, в его голосе промелькнула надежда, — ты знаешь, кого ещё выбрали с твоего факультета?

— Без понятия, — усмехнулся слизеринец. — Но, я думаю, мы все знаем, о ком ты мечтаешь, да?

На этих словах дверь в аудиторию открылась, впуская последнего ученика, которым оказался Локи Одинсон. Оглядев собравшуюся компанию, он замер на полушаге.

Тор уже вскочил на ноги, буквально излучая радость.

— Брат! — воскликнул он.

В следующее мгновение Локи развернулся на каблуках и вышел из класса.

Счастливая улыбка Тора как раз успела смениться разочарованной гримасой, когда младший Одинсон появился вновь, ведомый твёрдой рукой профессора Николаса Фьюри, свеженазначенного преподавателя защиты от тёмных искусств. Стив выпрямился: вызванное Старком недовольство в один миг смела волна глубокого уважения, которое он испытывал ко всем аврорам, в особенности — к столь опытным, как Фьюри. Во время реструктуризации Министерства Фьюри был правой рукой Кингсли Шеклболта, а до этого — сражался с ним бок обок в Битве за Хогвартс. Стив ликовал, когда узнал о переходе Фьюри в преподаватели, пусть даже и не надеялся оказаться среди учеников, набранных в его класс.

Очевидно, не все разделяли радость и гордость Стива. Локи, не поднимая глаз от пола, успешно избежал попыток брата поприветствовать его, прошёл к дальней стороне полукруга и занял место рядом с Наташей, лишив Тора возможности присоединиться.

— Ооо! Жжёт, — заржал Тони. Стив поразился, как он может так искренне наслаждаться видом убитого горем Тора.

— Тор, иди сюда, — вмешался гриффиндорец, указывая на свободное место рядом с собой. — Садись со мной.

Как только студенты расселись, Фьюри прошёл к преподавательскому столу и остановился там, изучающе глядя на них. Потеряв один глаз в битве, теперь он носил стеклянный, подобный тому, что был у легендарного Аластора Грюма — еще одного великого аврора, занимавшего видное место в списке персональных героев Стива. Поговаривали, что глаз Фьюри, так же как и Грюма, может видеть сквозь стены, полы и даже голову владельца. Правда, в настоящий момент всё внимание учителя, похоже, было сосредоточено на том, что находилось непосредственно перед ним. Когда перешёптывания и шарканье стихли, Фьюри заговорил:

— Добро пожаловать на защиту от тёмных искусств. Вы, вероятно, заметили, что в этом году кое-что изменилось.

Стив оглядел одноклассников и увидел как любопытство, так и опаску, и даже откровенную досаду. Хаффлпаффцы смотрели с настороженным вниманием, рейвенкловцы выглядели заинтересованными, слизеринцы, похоже, предпочли бы находиться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь. Только его гриффиндорский напарник потерялся в своих собственных невесёлых мыслях, и Стив ободряюще ему улыбнулся. Тор постарался улыбнуться в ответ.

— Большинство ваших однокурсников я буду учить по стандартной программе, — продолжил Фьюри. — Но ваша восьмёрка была выбрана для участия в экспериментальной программе моей собственной разработки.

Он начал лениво неторопливо прохаживаться вдоль столов.

— Видите ли, ваш директор пришла ко мне и поделилась своими опасениями. Она обеспокоена тем, что первые ученики, поступившие в школу после Битвы за Хогвартс, точно так же помешаны на межфакультетском соперничестве, как и все их предшественники. Прошло пять лет, а змеи со львами по-прежнему дерутся, как кошки с собаками. Если вы читали учебники по истории, то догадаетесь, почему ей это не нравится. Мы должны удостовериться, что вы, ребята, сможете перерасти этот идиотизм, прежде чем мы выпустим вас в реальный мир.

Он остановился и внимательно посмотрел на них.

— Именно для этого меня и выбрали. План прост: мы набираем класс из учеников всех четырёх факультетов и обучаем их работать вместе, как единая команда.

На последних словах он показательно переплёл пальцы и посмотрел здоровым глазом на каждого из учеников по очереди.

— Вы все сегодня здесь, потому что являетесь лучшими представителями своих факультетов. И я сейчас говорю не только о ваших С.О.В.ах, хотя, конечно, вы получили отличные оценки. Я говорю о качествах, благодаря которым вы изначально оказались на своих факультетах. О тех качествах, что характеризуют ваш факультет и отличают его от остальных. Вы здесь, потому что я считаю вас лучшими носителями уникальных черт, делающих ваш факультет неповторимым.

Стив сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет адекватно описать ту волну эмоций, которая обрушилась на него, когда в его голове раздалось бормотание Распределяющей шляпы: «Хмм… такая храбрость…». Хотя он всегда до конца стоял за то, что считал правильным, до этого момента он никогда не думал о себе, как о храбреце. У него сердце подпрыгнуло к самому горлу, когда Шляпа выкрикнула: «Гриффиндор!». Как папа. Как Гарри Поттер!

Резко повысившийся тон Фьюри выдернул его из прошлого. Таким тоном профессора дают ученикам понять, что следующие слова имеют особую важность, поэтому всем следует заткнуться и сконцентрировать своё внимание.

— Вы, конечно, уже знаете, что каждый факультет имеет свои особенности. Но при этом почему-то упускаете из виду, что все эти различия призваны не разобщать вас. Они призваны вас объединять! Они — не ваши слабости. Они — ваша самая главная сила. И к концу этого года я надеюсь всё-таки вложить эту мысль в ваши тупые головы.

Закончив на этом вступление, профессор Фьюри скрестил руки на груди и вызывающе приподнял бровь.

— Вопросы?

Тони Старк мигом поднял руку, начав говорить ещё до того, как профессор дал ему разрешение.

— Да, видите ли, есть одна проблема: на самом деле, я не предлагал себя в качестве волонтёра для этого… э… развлекательного клуба, который вы тут собираете… Я согласился попробовать, задержался для беседы, но — буду честным — меня это не заинтересовало. Думаю, я воздержусь от участия.

— Не вариант, — холодно улыбнулся Фьюри.

— Да неужели? — усмехнулся Старк. — Не вариант? Давайте посмотрим, что на это скажет мой отец!

— Валяй! — профессор указал на дверь. — Беги к папочке и жалуйся, что Ник Фьюри тебя напрягает. А заодно скажи ему, что глаз по-прежнему отлично работает, — он постучал себя пальцем по виску, и голубая сфера моргнула. Теперь уже Фьюри усмехнулся. — Собственно говоря, почему бы тебе не передать Говарду, что я был бы рад как-нибудь пропустить с ним по стаканчику и поболтать о старых добрых временах.

Старк замер, испуганно разинув рот. Этот козырь он разыгрывал с самого первого дня в школе, а Фьюри только что выдернул карту у него из рук и порвал на мелкие кусочки. Стиву всё больше нравился этот профессор.

— Послушайте, — кашлянул Тони, всё еще пытаясь как-то выкрутиться. — Я хочу оказать услугу нам всем. Меня сложно назвать командным игроком.

Стив раздражённо прервал его:

— Тони, ты играешь в квиддичной команде!

— Да! Ловцом, гений! — Тони сделал морду кирпичом. — Знаешь, таким парнем, которому плевать на всех остальных?

— Эй! — огрызнулась Наташа. — Говори только за себя!

— Неважно, — Тони закатил глаза. — Я хочу сказать, что команде я принесу больше вреда, чем пользы.

— Неплохая попытка, Старк, — ухмыльнулся Фьюри. — Но на самом деле ты не думаешь, что команда не нуждается в тебе. Ты считаешь, что это тебе не нужна команда. Именно поэтому ты здесь, — его улыбка смягчилась, превратившись чуть ли не в сочувственную. — Настоящий слизеринец всегда думает, что может справиться в одиночку.

Здоровый глаз Фьюри смотрел исключительно на Старка, но Старк заметил метнувшийся в сторону взгляд голубой сферы. Проследив его направление, Стив увидел нахмурившегося Локи Одинсона, сидевшего демонстративно скрестив на груди руки. Замечательно. Как будто им было мало проблем с одним слизеринцем в команде... И если Тони был олицетворением слизеринских амбициозности и тщеславия, то Локи воплощал в себе всё пресловутое коварство этого факультета. Конечно, его блестящий ум достоин восхищения, но Локи использовал свои неординарные способности исключительно ради развлечения, создав себе репутацию самого умного и опасного хулигана школы. Стив затруднялся предположить, что вызовет больше проблем в классе: безудержное хвастовство Старка или склонность Локи к озорным выходкам. Хотя, конечно, если говорить о настоящем кошмаре, Стив поставил бы на Тони Старка.

— Что ж, — воодушевленно начал Фьюри, — теперь, когда мы выяснили, что участие в программе обязательно для всех присутствующих, у вас остались ещё какие-нибудь вопросы? Нет? Хорошо. Тогда вперёд! Палочки в зубы — и за работу!

Ученики зашевелились и, взяв палочки, начали подниматься. Когда все наконец-то отлипли от стульев, Фьюри вытащил свою палочку и коротко взмахнул. Мебель послушно выстроилась вдоль стен, освобождая пространство. Стив вздрогнул от предвкушения. Практическое занятие.

— Итак, сначала о главном, — объявил Фьюри. — Вы теперь шестикурсники. Вам больше не требуется выкрикивать заклинания. Не только потому, что это вас замедляет, но и потому, что ещё до атаки открывает противнику ваши намерения. Сегодня мы всё изменим. Мне нужно, чтобы вы разбились на пары.

Клинт и Наташа посмотрели друг на друга и кивнули, Тони собственнически схватил Брюса за руку, заявив:

— Чур, я с ним.

Фьюри расхохотался.

— Тихо-тихо-тихо! Кто сказал, что партнёров себе выбираете вы?

Когда все осознали, что именно собрался сделать Фьюри, воцарилась напряженная тишина. Стив мысленно зачастил: «Кто угодно, только не Старк, кто угодно, только не Старк, кто угодно, только не Старк!»

— Романова, ты с Беннером. Бартон с Коулсоном. Одинсоны друг с другом. Роджерс, ты со Старком.

Поднялся дикий гвалт. Что ж, в конце концов, не только Стив был разочарован подобной расстановкой. Почти весь класс взорвался протестами: ученики орали и тыкали пальцами друг в друга, — а в центре всего этого бедлама возвышался Тор с видом маленького ребенка, которому вручили ключи от кондитерской и сказали, что она в его полном распоряжении.

— Эй! — рявкнул Фьюри, заставляя всех умолкнуть. — Довольно! Сегодня гриффиндорцы будут в парах со слизеринцами, рейвенкловцы — с хаффлпаффцами. Но никто не говорит, что так будет всегда. Поэтому сделайте пару глубоких вдохов и, черт подери, успокойтесь! Мы изучаем невербальные заклинания. Вам нужно сосредоточиться.

В кабинете повисла очередная безрадостная пауза. Тогда, не говоря ни слова, Фил покорно подошел к Клинту, а остальные, следуя его примеру, подтянулись к своим партнёрам. Наташа с Брюсом приближались друг к другу опасливо, как будто ожидая, что другой укусит. Несмотря на то, что ему хотелось закричать от радости и схватить брата в охапку, Тор подошёл к нему с осторожностью, неуверенно улыбаясь. Локи продолжал сверлить взглядом пол, сжимая палочку так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Он резко отдёрнулся от дружеского прикосновения Тора.

Стив встретился взглядом с Тони, стоявшим на противоположной стороне комнаты, и ничуть не удивился его презрительной усмешке. Не стало сюрпризом и то, что Старк не сделал даже попытки приблизиться, а ждал, когда Стив сам подойдёт к нему. У Стива взыграла было гордость, но чувство ответственности оказалось сильнее — он не собирался ослушаться приказа профессора в первый же день занятий. Стиснув зубы, Стив промаршировал через весь кабинет и упал на соседнее с Тони место, игнорируя того, как домового эльфа.

Когда все пары были сформированы, Фьюри начал занятие.

— Итак, — произнёс он, — это очень легко. Вы уже знаете эти заклинания, поэтому вам нужно просто перейти на другой уровень. Ключ к выполнению невербальных заклинаний — намерение. Нельзя просто представить себе заклинание, взмахнуть палочкой и надеяться, что оно сработает. Вы должны выбрать заклинание и сконцентрироваться на нем. И в вашей голове оно должно быть таким реальным, чётким и ясным, как будто вы его уже произнесли.

Кивком он указал на пустое пространство посреди класса.

— Я не собираюсь рассаживать вас тут и заставлять применять Вингардиум Левиоса к чашкам. На мой взгляд, наиболее действенный способ заставить вас поработать — это столкнуть с оппонентом. Разделитесь и встаньте лицом к лицу. У вас дуэль.

И тут до всех наконец-то дошло, что тот, кого они считали своим партнёром, вдруг оказался противником. Стив увидел, как гримаса недовольства на лице Тони мгновенно сменилась воодушевлением, как искривились его губы в предвкушающей ухмылке, пока класс устраивался и готовился к противостоянию.

— Даже не надейтесь на общую свалку, — Фьюри повысил голос. — Я хочу увидеть, как сражается каждый из вас, поэтому мы будем наблюдать за работой каждой пары отдельно. Правила просты: разоружите своего противника исключительно невербальными заклинаниями, — он ткнул пальцем в столпившихся учеников. — Коулсон, ты со своей участью смирился первым, так что давай, вперёд. Бартон, отойди от него примерно на двадцать шагов.

Если Коулсона и раздражало, что его выставили на всеобщее обозрение, он очень хорошо это скрывал. Он подошёл к своему месту совершенно спокойно, как будто за его плечами были уже сотни дуэлей. Стив со стыдом понял, что не знает, так ли это в действительности. Фил всегда держался как-то отстраненно. Тихий, дружелюбный парень, который всем был знаком и которого никто в действительности не знал. У него могло быть невероятное количество секретов, куча дуэлей и приключений, о которых Стив не имел ни малейшего представления. Рейвенкло. Порой они такие загадочные.

— Джентльмены, — сказал Фьюри, — можете поклониться и начинать. Помните — только невербальные заклинания.

Клинт поклонился и, подняв палочку, шутливо произнёс:

— Будь со мной нежным, это мой первый раз!

Фил кивнул и улыбнулся таинственной Коулсоновской улыбкой.

— Нас таких двое.

Они застыли в дуэльных позах, сосредоточились и взмахнули палочками.

Ничего не произошло.

Со стороны зрителей послышались смешки. Но сильнее всех смеялся сам Клинт. Он даже руками всплеснул:

— Боже! Со мной раньше ничего подобного не происходило, я клянусь!

Он подмигнул Наташе, которая, хоть и закатила глаза, покачав головой, но не смогла удержаться от улыбки.

— Всё нормально, всё нормально, — проворчал Фьюри, хотя было ясно, что ему тоже смешно, — успокойтесь. Как вы видите, проще сказать, чем сделать. Попробуйте ещё раз. Помните о чёткости и намерении.

Парни сделали ещё две безрезультатных попытки разоружить друг друга. Стив начал нервничать. Ему всегда казалось, что невербальные заклинания — это довольно просто, и что умение приходит само по себе, без обучения. Теперь же он думал о том, какую отличную фору мог бы получить, если бы всё лето тренировал невербальные. Последнее, чего он хотел — опростоволоситься перед Тони Старком на глазах у всех.

Когда дуэлянты стали готовиться к четвёртой попытке, раздался выкрик Наташи:

— Ты сможешь, Клинт!

Бартон сразу преобразился — расправил плечи, выпрямил спину, подобрался. Опустив голову, он резко посерьезнел. Стиву этот взгляд был знаком. Он видел такой на квиддичном матче, обычно сразу перед тем, как Бартон посылал бладжер прямо ему в лицо.

Не желая, чтобы Коулсон чувствовал себя одиноким и покинутым, Стив, в пику Наташе, радостно выкрикнул:

— Давай, Фил! Ты сможешь!

Фил обернулся, удивлённый до крайности. И его большие глаза стали ещё больше, когда Стив, подбадривая, показал ему большой палец. Несмелый ответный жест Коулсона буквально вопил о том, насколько парень изумился поддержке от «капитана Роджерса». Когда Фил повернулся лицом к противнику, он выглядел готовым ко всему.

Мгновенное колебание. Концентрация. На этот раз, когда Фил и Клинт сделали выпад, две вспышки света одновременно сорвались с палочек и с негромким «вжик» поразили свои цели, обезоруживая противников. Весь класс дружно разинул рот, а дуэлянты в немом изумлении уставились друг на друга. Фьюри великодушно поаплодировал.

— Неплохая работа! — похвалил он. — Небольшое ободрение от ваших товарищей — и вы показали настоящий класс.

Он жестом приказал им сесть на места.

— Итак, Романова и Беннер, на сцену!

Клинт рванулся вперёд, чтобы пожать руку Фила до того, как тот вернётся на место, и, поравнявшись с Наташей, «дал пять». Беннер, однако, медлил, стоя у стены и нервно потирая шею.

— Послушайте, профессор, я не желаю доставлять вам беспокойство, — промямлил он, — но, эмм, я как бы не особо фанат всяких… конфликтных… ситуаций. Я даже как-то не планировал брать защиту от тёмных искусств в этом году.

— Забавно. Я мог бы поклясться, что где-то это уже слышал! — Фьюри притворно изумился и добавил более жёстким тоном: — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я повторил то, что сказал твоему другу, мистеру Старку, по этому поводу?

— Нет, сэр, я понимаю, — Брюс говорил осторожно и тихо. — Я горжусь тем, что я в этом классе, правда. На самом деле, я надеюсь, я многому научусь у вас. Я просто… Я бы предпочел не… драться.

Фьюри наклонил голову и уставился на парня совершенно непроницаемым взглядом.

— В чем проблема, сынок?

Брюс продолжал стоять с потупленным взглядом.

— Я не хочу никому причинять боль.

— Я не стеклянная, Беннер! — обиженно фыркнула Наташа.

— Нет, я… Я не имел в виду ничего такого, — поспешно уточнил Брюс, неуклюже хмыкнув. — Это не… Ну это… Дело не в тебе, а во мне.

— Если вы ещё не заметили, я не особенный поклонник извинений. — Фьюри дёрнул подбородком, указывая на центр комнаты. — Иди сюда, Беннер.

Брюс с расстроенной миной всё-таки отлепился от стены и занял место напротив Наташи, которая уже стояла с палочкой наизготовку. По сигналу Фьюри они поклонились и приняли дуэльные позы. Как и в случае с Бартоном, Стив узнал выражение лица Романовой: точно такое же у неё появлялось во время игры. Только вот видеть его Роджерсу приходилось гораздо реже. Двигалась она слишком быстро, чтобы можно было заметить хоть что-то, кроме ярко-рыжего всполоха её волос.

Дуэлянты начали одновременно. Наташина палочка взметнулась, как нападающая кобра, а вот Брюс только слабо шевельнулся в её сторону, тут же пугливо съежившись. Безрезультатно. Ничего не вышло у обоих.

— Романова, хорошо! — сказал Фьюри. — Беннер, и не мечтай меня обдурить. Я же вижу, что ты даже не попытался! Давай ещё раз!

— Ой-ёй, — тихо усмехнулся Клинт, стоявший рядом со Стивом. — А вот теперь она разозлилась.

Глаза Наташи гневно сузились. Сколько бы Беннер ни утверждал обратное, от него за милю несло парнем, который до смерти боится обидеть беспомощную девчонку. Стив хотел бы, чтобы Брюс хоть раз попробовал сыграть против неё. Тогда бы он понял — как и все остальные — что Наташу Романову можно назвать какой угодно, но только не беспомощной.

Если тут имело значение именно намерение, то у Беннера не было ни единого шанса. Теперь Наташа нападала с яростью человека, которому есть, что доказывать, и со второй же попытки палочка её противника улетела прочь. Он не успел оказать даже видимость сопротивления. Когда палочка покатилась по каменному полу, Клинт не смог сдержать радостного крика:

— Отлично!

Брюс только сдержанно пожал плечами.

— Упс, — чуть ли не с облегчением сказал он. — Ты победила.

Вернувшись на свою сторону класса, Наташа пробормотала Клинту:

— Я же говорила, с этим Беннером что-то не так.

— Что, помимо его выбора друзей? — пробормотал Клинт в ответ.

Стив смотрел, как рейвенкловец подобрал свою палочку и торопливо вернулся к Тони Старку. Тот приобнял его за плечи и прошептал что-то в ухо, и Брюс кивнул. Как и Фил, Беннер казался Стиву загадкой; он бы так его и не заметил, если бы не эта невероятная попытка наладить межфакультетскую дружбу. И хотя Стив осуждал споры с учителем, он вынужден был признать, что восхищён отказом Беннера участвовать в дуэли. Романова, естественно, приняла это на свой счет, но Стив думал, что Брюс был не против борьбы лично с ней. Он был против самой борьбы, а это многое говорило о человеке. Стив понял, что с нетерпением ждёт возможности узнать его получше.

— Хорошо, — сказал Фьюри. — Одинсоны, покажите, на что вы способны.

Стив инстинктивно обернулся к своему товарищу по команде, чтобы подбодрить — но тот пронёсся мимо, полностью сосредоточенный на брате. Локи сделал шаг навстречу, взгляд у него был пронзительный и расчётливый. Между братьями стояла долгая, полная боли история, и каждый шестикурсник был свидетелем душераздирающего распределения, с которого всё и началось.

Среди древних чистокровных семей нельзя было найти более древней и более чистокровной, чем Асы — династия волшебников, в которой наследованию уделялось столь высокое внимание, что каждое поколение называли по имени предыдущего. Когда у Одина Бёрсона с разницей в год родились двое сыновей, никто не сомневался, что Одинсоны продолжат благородную семейную традицию и поступят в Гриффиндор. Ни одного Аса еще не распределяли на другой факультет — пока Локи Одинсон не оказался в Слизерине.

Иногда Стив думал, что Тор так и не сумел преодолеть шок. В общем-то, как и опомниться от того, что с тех самых пор Локи начал его избегать.

— А теперь послушайте меня внимательно, оба, — строго сказал Фьюри, когда они встали на свои места. — Мне известна ваша печальная история, и вот что я вам сейчас скажу: вы должны её перерасти. Вы могли бы стать гордостью своих факультетов — вместе — а вместо этого вы позволяете какой-то кучке дерьма валяться у вас на пути. Впрочем, как и все остальные здесь присутствующие. Это меня крайне разочаровывает, а я не люблю разочаровываться. Так что я повторяю: перешагните через неё.

Затем Фьюри дал отмашку:

— Прошу, джентльмены.

Разогнувшись из низкого, почтительного поклона, Тор сказал негромко:

— Я не желаю причинять тебе вред, брат.

В ответ Локи небрежно кивнул и тут же поднял палочку:

— Значит, у меня преимущество.

Фьюри едва успел крикнуть: «Только обезоружить!», — как Локи атаковал, из его палочки вырвался громадный столб серебристо-зеленого цвета и ударил прямо в грудь Тора с такой силой, что парня отшвырнуло назад. Палочка куда-то улетела, зато Тор умудрился приземлиться на ноги. Сила инерции толкнула его назад, и Тор упал прямо на успевшего подбежать Стива. После зловещих слов Локи и зелёного света заклинания Стив начал боялся худшего — но у Тора только дыхание вышибло, так что, восстановив равновесие, старший Одинсон смог стоять самостоятельно.

Локи даже не дал себе труда удивиться силе собственной атаки, только чуть выгнул бровь.

— Так как палочка моего противника валяется где-то на другой половине комнаты, — сухо заметил он, — то я думаю, можно считать его обезоруженным.

— Засчитано, — невозмутимо ответил Фьюри. Стив не был уверен, хотел ли учитель отказать Локи в удовольствии увидеть ярость аврора или ему было искренне наплевать, что его учеников швыряют через весь класс.

Но если дуэль между братьями была окончена, значит…

— Последние по списку, но отнюдь не по способностям. Роджерс и Старк, к барьеру, — пригласил Фьюри.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться. Он не мог позволить себе отвлечься на то, что перед ним Тони Старк. Тони Старк, который ничего не воспринимает всерьез. Тони Старк, который думает, что любая проблема может быть решена при наличии достаточного количества галлеонов. Хвастливый Тони Старк. Бестактный Тони Старк. Самодовольный, несносный, заносчивый, тщесла…

— Роджерс! — рявкнул Фьюри. — Я имел в виду сегодня!

В итоге Стиву пришлось бежать к своему месту с несколько меньшим достоинством, чем он планировал. Тони уже поджидал его. И ухмылялся. В отличие от остальных игроков в квиддич, Тони не нужно было подогревать в себе азарт. Его и так хватало, даже с избытком.

— Вот уж не думал, что мне выпадет случай навалять тебе ещё до начала сезона, Роджерс, — съязвил он. — Отличная получится разминка.

— Как всегда, сплошной выпендрёж, — фыркнул Стив. — Ты только и умеешь трепаться, может уже заткнёшься и покажешь, так ли ты хорош в магии?

— А вот как насчет того, чтобы вы оба заткнулись? — вмешался Фьюри. — Мы тренируемся в невербальных заклинаниях, помните? Это значит — никаких разговоров. И меня не волнует, какую реплику ты заготовил, Старк, оставь её при себе.

— Эх, — Тони показательно вздохнул. — А ведь она была блистательна.

— Ещё одно слово — и я наложу на тебя Силенцио, — пригрозил Фьюри, поднимая руку. — Тогда тебе точно придётся учиться колдовать без слов.

Больше Тони возражать не рискнул, и профессор резко кивнул.

— Вот и договорились. Правила вы знаете, посмотрим, что у вас получится.

Хотя Стиву невыносимо было кланяться слизеринскому застранцу, благодаря этой заминке у него появилось несколько драгоценных секунд на то, чтобы собраться. Он был уверен, что Тони обрушится на противника со всей силой; пожалуй, никто в школе не мог похвастаться такой решимостью, как у него. Если бы Стив попытался парировать, то в лучшем случае их с Тони просто одновременно обезоружило бы. А это не считается. Стив хотел выиграть. Выпрямившись в полный рост и приняв дуэльную позу, он внезапно понял, что ему нужно.

Как только Тони сделал выпад, Стив выбросил палочку вперёд и мысленно заорал: «Протего!» Он представил перед собой щит, который невозможно сломать, и максимально сосредоточился на том, чтобы сделать его реальным. Палочка Старка щёлкнула — словно хлыстом ударило. Концентрация-концентрация-концентрация…

В следующее мгновение заклинание Тони отразилось от щита и с такой силой ударило по хозяину, что его опрокинуло на спину.

— Тони! — крикнул Беннер, тут же подбежав к нему.

— Ура! — Клинт вскинул вверх руку, сжатую в кулак — и тут же опустил её со смущенным смешком. — То есть, кхм, здорово же, ребята!

— Да, было здорово, — согласился Фьюри, наблюдая, как Брюс помог подняться возмущённо пыхтящему Тони. — А каков результат?

Все тут же посмотрели на руки Тони. Пусто. Брюс нашёл его палочку в нескольких метрах, отброшенную силой его же собственного заклинания. Старк молча забрал её. Ему были не нужны слова — за него говорит горящий яростью взгляд.

— Обратите внимание. Оба противника смогли воспроизвести заклинание с первого раза. Это уже само по себе чертовски впечатляет, но, как все вы видели, недостаточно просто воспроизвести заклинание. Вы должны понимать, какое именно заклинание нужно, — Фьюри кивнул на Стива. — Отличная стратегия, Роджерс.

Стиву еле-еле удалось избавиться от глуповатой ухмылки. С большим трудом. Ему хотелось сказать Тони что-нибудь умное, но он не успел ничего придумать: профессор призвал всех к порядку.

— А теперь, ребят, идите сюда, чтобы я мог вас всех видеть. У меня только один здоровый глаз, не заставляйте меня его перенапрягать.

Ученики собрались в центре класса, Тор осмотрительно держался на расстоянии от Локи, Тони оказался рядом с Брюсом, а Клинт — рядом с Наташей. Соседом Стива стал Фил, и гриффиндорец скупо, но одобрительно улыбнулся Коулсону, прежде чем обратить всё внимание на профессора. Фьюри смотрел на них с нечитаемым выражением. Стиву было крайне интересно, что же тот видел. Зарождение элитной команды? Или толпу детей, которые не умеют ладить друг с другом?

— Леди и джентльмены, — начал Фьюри, — впереди у вас очень важный год. Один из последних в этих стенах. Сейчас вам кажется, что школьные дни будут длиться вечно, но позвольте мне сказать вам: это не так. И когда вы выйдете во взрослый мир, всем будет наплевать, какого цвета шарф вы носили в двенадцать лет: зелёный или красный. Тогда вы поймёте, что совершенно неважно, на какой факультет вас распределили. Важно лишь то, что вы учились здесь. Ваш дом — не факультет. Ваш дом — Хогвартс, а это значит, что каждый его ученик — член вашей семьи. И это никогда не изменится. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы вы поняли это — и чем раньше, тем лучше.

Внезапно Стив понял, что тронут — и не только самой речью, но и тем, как Фьюри сейчас смотрел на них: гордым, одобрительным взглядом сержанта, восхищённого своими новыми солдатами. Видимо, насладившись видом, он бесхитростно пожал плечами.

— Все вы уже знаете, что в нашей школе любят давать сложные имена даже самым, казалось бы, простым вещам. Думаю, никто не удивится, что этот проект назвали Защитной инициативой по терпимости и толерантности.

Он улыбнулся.

— Я сократил его до З.А.Щ.И.Т.Т.Ы.


End file.
